User blog:Chinaisimmortal/December 29/December 30, 2009
Privet, everyone! I'm sorry I didn't fill out my blog yesterday. I was too bored and besides, there was nothing going on. So here is another one of my 2-in-1 blogs that I'm going to post. Enjoy! December 29, 2009 Privet, everyone! There wasn't really anything going on today...I'm still on winter break though. I slept in until 11:00 in the morning, and I really did nothing else except playing the violin and doing Chinese homework. Those were the boring highlights of my day. -_- Yep, a total snoozer. But I did chat with my friend Heinkel on Meez. She has three accounts now! Her main one is heinkel_krieg, and her others ones are i_are_america and matthew-chan. I also updated my look, if anyone of you guys have a Meez. So, today, my friend heinkel_krieg brought in some other fans of Hetalia from Meez, like england-kun, katasuya-chan (Ukraine), belarus-chan, poland-san, lith-kun (Lithuania), i_are_america, and matthew-chan. Oh, and also Cody, that Russian wannabe (his Hetalia wikia username is Russia loves vodka) also made one (username for Meez is russianfan47) also made one. But every Hetalia character on there hates him. XD Meanwhile, heinkel_krieg was trying to make me jealous by putting on an EnglandxSeychelles video because I like EnglandxChina. She keeps saying "England likes Seychelles, not China!" She really HATES England and China but LOVES Russia and China. I'm totally opposite, though. I hate Russia SOOO much, as you all know! He is a boring, boring, old vodka drinker. I hope there is an episode of Hetalia where he gets drunk and kills himself! Then England and China will have a celebration (since they both grrrr Russia) and drink old wine and rum, and eat pudding and fried rice, have an extreme dance party, and chop Russia's head off from his corpse, and have their first kiss, and, and....Hong Kong will join them a few years later....and, and....okay, I've run out of ideas (except some inappropriate ones before the Hong Kong part. You maybe or maybe not know what I'm thinking. China's a girl, so it's okay. XD) Pakah, everyone! XOXO, -Katie December 30, 2009 Ni Hao! So today I slept in until 12:00 in the afternoon (I know, I had no idea that I could sleep that long). Right now I'm going to show you my new, updated favorite Hetalia characters in order! Enjoy! The Axis Powers list is still the same. 1. Japan! (China raised him!) 2. Italy (Pasta and Pizza and Olive Oil, etc.) 3. Germany (Too serious, GRRR him!) Allied Powers 1. China (Duh, haven't you seen my profile?) 2. England (I just love him, for no apparent reason. China and England would make a great non-gay couple, for once. Don't you think? Since I believe China's a girl?) 3. This is a tie between America and France. I like America cause he's funny when he's stupid (Look to "I'm the Hero!" and "America World Map") and I like France because he's just plain HILARIOUS (even though I think he's gay XD) 5. And still in last place, Russia. He's still a boring, boring vodka drinker and a panda stalker. And there you have it! Zai Jian, everyone! XOXO, -Katie Category:Blog posts